Mind tricks
by Sorrow's Little Helper
Summary: Completed that's all you need to know...
1. New life, new place, new friends?

I only own, Meiru and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . . Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-1  
  
New life, new place, new friends?  
  
Girl's POV~*~  
  
"You've been assigned to kept an eye and give a report on Yusuke, a spirit detective." Said a voice.  
  
I looked over at my 'boss', "Why me?"  
  
"Because you are better trained in stealth," my 'boss' said leaving me alone in the office.  
  
"Great." I said picking up the profile my 'boss' left me, and my jacket. "I'm leaving," I yelled to a woman.  
  
"See you in a few month Meiru," the woman said to me.  
  
I walked to my apartment to get some things I needed for my new job. I grabbed some money, a few clothes, and the profile. "Time go to and do my job," I said walking out of the apartment, and headed towards a friends house.  
  
Normal POV~*~  
  
"Hello." Meiru said smiling.  
  
"Hey!" yelled a girl that looked exactly like Meiru.  
  
"Long time no see huh?" Meiru said again smiling.  
  
"No kidding, so why are you here? Another job and a need a place to stay?" the girl said.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Meiru said.  
  
"Great! Come on in, let me show ya to your room!" the girl yelled helping Meiru with her stuff.  
  
"Uh, Joy? Have you ever heard of a guy name Yusuke before?" Meiru asked.  
  
"Lets see," Joy said putting her hand on her chin, "Nope never heard of him."  
  
"Ok, thanks for the room Joy," Meiru said smiling yet again.  
  
"No prob. What are friends for." Joy said walking towards her own room.  
  
Meiru looked around her room and place her things in their proper place. 'Tomorrow I'll go to Yusuke's school and try getting into it,' Meiru said placing her clothes in a closet, 'Hope they take me.'  
  
Next day~*~  
  
"Hello I'm Meiru and I was wondering if you had any room for me?" Meiru asked the principle.  
  
"Sure we do, just fill this paper out," he replied.  
  
Meiru took the paper and read, 'Name, DOB, Age, Name of mother and father . . .' Meiru filled it up, "Here you go."  
  
The principle looked at the paper, "What about-"  
  
"I never knew my parents," Meiru said looking sad.  
  
"Gomen nasai," the principle.  
  
"It's ok, so am I in?" Meiru asked.  
  
The principle nodded his head, "Yes you are. Your uniform will be here tomorrow so why don't you start tomorrow."  
  
"No, why not today I could get to know where my classes are," Meiru said.  
  
"Alright, here is your schedule," the principle said handing her a paper.  
  
"Arigatou," Meiru said leaving the office.  
  
'Kami this place is dullsville, and I haven't seen that Yusuke kid anywhere.' Meiru said looking around the classroom. 'Bimbos, and weirdo's, perverts as well, but no Yusuke. WHERE THE HELL IS HE!' Meiru yelled in her head again looking around the room.  
  
The bell rang and everyone was leaving when wouldn't you know it, HE walked by the room. 'That was Yusuke.' Meiru said walking out of the room and following the spirit detective. 'Who would have know I've find him so soon?' Meiru asked.  
  
Meiru stopped following Yusuke when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and stared right into two forest green eyes. 'Who is that?' Meiru said still staring at the guy. 'Damn I lost Yusuke,' Meiru said looking away from the eyes and walking away to her next class.  
  
'I'll have to find Yusuke tomorrow again,' Meiru said looking around for the guy with the forest green eyes. 'Stop being paranoid,' she told herself. Meiru sighed and walked into someone, 'What the fuck?'  
  
Meiru rubbed her head, "Gomen nasai."  
  
"It's ok her let me help you up," said a boy extending his hand.  
  
"Arigatou," Meiru said grabbing the hand and pulled herself off the floor, 'It's . . .' 


	2. Hello again

I only own, Meiru, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . . Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-2  
  
Hello again  
  
"Thank you," Meiru repeated staring at the guy in front of her.  
  
"Daijoubou desu ka?" he asked.  
  
"Daijobu," Meiru said looking away from the guy.  
  
"Anat no namae wa nan desuka?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Meiru, yours?" Meiru asked.  
  
"Watashi no namaewa Shuichi Minamino," he reponded.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Shuichi." Meiru said smiling at him. "Well I better get going to my class, Bye."  
  
"Good-bye." Shuichi said waving and staring at Meiru. 'Strange . . .'  
  
"Were did he go?" Meiru asked herself looking around the halls while walking to her class. Meiru sighed and again bumped into someone, 'Kuso'  
  
Meiru looked at the person she bumped into, "Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke stared at the girl and helped her up, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Meiru said brushing herself off, "Sorry about bumping into you."  
  
"It's ok, you should really watch were your going though," Yusuke said walking away.  
  
'Whatever,' Meiru told herself but told Yusuke, "Ok."  
  
~*~Later  
  
"Well I found him, I talked to him, humans . . ." Meiru looked around the room she was in. 'Hey it's that Shuichi kid,' Meiru said staring at his from her seat, 'I bump into two guys in one day, what else can go wrong?'  
  
'This is boring, why do human even come to a place to this?' Meiru said drawing on a piece of paper someone had let her have. 'Day one, BORED!' Meiru wrote on the paper.  
  
The bell rang and everyone left, Meiru waited for Shuichi outside the class, "Hi again." Meiru said walking next to Shuichi.  
  
"Hello, Meiru," he said smiling at her.  
  
"So you remember my name," Meiru said looking around.  
  
"Of course," Shuichi said.  
  
"What's you next class?" Meiru asked taking out her schedule.  
  
"Room 19, yours?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Same," Meiru said smiling at him.  
  
"Great," he said.  
  
' I wonder if he has any information about Urameshi? Probably not he looks like a Ippikiookami.' Meiru said staring at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Are you a loner?" Meiru asked not thinking.  
  
"Why do you asked?" Shuichi asked looking at Meiru.  
  
. 'Don't look. DON'T LOOK!' a voice yelled in Meiru's head, but she did the exact opposite. Meiru said looking at into his eyes, "It seems that you are."  
  
Shuichi smiled and opened the class door, "Lady's first." "Thank you," Meiru said walking into the room and sitting in a desk next to Shuichi.  
  
~*~After school  
  
Meiru cursed herself as she walked to Joy's place, "I shouldn't have spent so much time with that human."  
  
'You should have spent that time learning more about Urameshi!' the some voice told her.  
  
"Leave me alone," Meiru said putting her arms behind her head.  
  
'Why are you talking to yourself again?' the annoying voice said.  
  
Meiru stopped, "KAMI! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD GO AWAY!"  
  
"Whom are you talking to?" asked someone behind Meiru.  
  
The voice in her head was laughing hysterically. 'I love doing that!' said the voice between laughs.  
  
'Stupid voice.' Meiru told herself. She turned around, "Yusuke Urameshi? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was walking home and I heard you yell," Yusuke said looking around, "Who were you yelling at?"  
  
"NO ONE!" Meiru yelled walking towards Joy's place again.  
  
"What do you mean no one? Why were you yelling then?" Yusuke asked walking next to Meiru.  
  
'Nose human,' Meiru said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Why do you care?" she said opening the door.  
  
"I don't, I just want to know," Yusuke said standing in front of the door.  
  
"Well it's none of your business," Meiru said turning to face him. "So go away!" yelled Meiru slamming the door on his face.  
  
~*~ Later that night  
  
"So how was it?" asked Joy.  
  
"Boring, why didn't you tell me?" Meiru said eating some kind of food.  
  
"Because then you wouldn't want to go." Joy said smiling. "I'm sure you can handle something like this, besides you are a demon."  
  
"Humans and demons DON'T mix Joy," Meiru said looking at the food, "You should now that."  
  
"Yes, I know." Joy said, "But I've put a spell on you so that you appeared human and you ki seem human-like. So stop worrying!"  
  
"Yeah you're probably right," Meiru said walking towards her room, "I'm going to sleep, Oyasumi nasai Joy."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Meiru, see you in the morning," Joy said waving her hand. 


	3. Report for The ‘Boss’

Sorry about the spelling and I only own, Meiru and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . . Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-3  
  
Report for The 'Boss'  
  
Meiru's POV~*~  
  
I looked around my room, "I can't sleep . . ."  
  
'Go back to sleep, you need some beauty sleep,' the same voice said.  
  
"NANI!" I yelled, "Chotto Matte (wait) I can't ever kill this stupid voice."  
  
'Of course you can't,' the voice taunted, 'You'll be killing yourself.'  
  
"Why don't you just shut up." I said pulling the bed covers over my head.  
  
'I don't wanna.' It said.  
  
'I'm glad tomorrows Friday,' I said falling back to sleep.  
  
Next morning~*~  
  
"Good morning Meiru!" Joy yelled smiling at her.  
  
Meiru nodded her head and ate an orange, "Did you see my uniform?"  
  
Joy starred at her, "You are wearing it, Meiru."  
  
Meiru looked at her clothes, "Oh, yeah. . .I'm not a morning person."  
  
"You might want to hurry or your going to be late," Joy said sipping some juice.  
  
"WHAT! WHAT TIME IS IT!" Meiru shouted looking at her watch, "KUSO! (SHIT!) I'M LATE!"  
  
"Bye Meiru!" Joy yelled watching her run out of the house.  
  
School~*~  
  
Meiru barely made it, and sat in her seat by the window. Meiru looked around the room and saw that half the class was asleep and the other half weren't paying attention to the teacher. Either was it was the same thing.  
  
Meiru took out a little book and wrote: Day two boring as hell.  
  
The rest of the day was somewhat like yesterday, class, bell, bump into Shuichi, class, bell, information about Urameshi, class, and final bell.  
  
Meiru walked out of the school and looked around for Urameshi, 'Wonder where he is?'  
  
'Why do you want to find him?' the voice asked.  
  
'I DO have to keep an eye on him,' Meiru informed the voice.  
  
'Not today you have to go to the boss's place,' the voice reminded Meiru.  
  
Meiru sighed, "Oh yeah."  
  
Somewhere else~*~  
  
"Who is the girl you hang around with?" asked a voice in the trees.  
  
"Just a new girl, why?" said another voice.  
  
"Just asking, Kurama" the voice said.  
  
"Whatever you saw, can you see her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, she is walking around the school, why would she be doing that?" the voice said.  
  
"Should we investigate Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama.  
  
Back to Meiru~*~  
  
"Lets see," Meiru said looking for something in her bag, "Were is that thing at?"  
  
'YOU LOST IT!' the voice yelled.  
  
"No . . ." Meiru said pulling a few things out.  
  
"Hello Meiru," said a voice.  
  
Meiru froze, looked at the person and sighed in relief, "Oh, hello Shuichi." Meiru placed all her things back in her back. "What are you doing here?" Meiru asked looking around. 'Someone else is here,' Meiru told the voice.  
  
'Good for you now leave me alone!' the voice said some how going to sleep.  
  
'Oh yeah this 'thing' sure is a lot of help, bro.' Meiru told herself still looking around. "Uh, Shuichi? Are you here with someone?" Meiru asked.  
  
"No, I'm here by myself why?" Shuichi asked looking at Meiru.  
  
"I just get the feeling that someone else is here," Meiru said staring at Hiei, but not knowing it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Meiru?" Shuichi asked.  
  
Meiru looked away for some bushes, "I'm just looking for something. You?"  
  
"Just walking around," Shuichi said smiling.  
  
'He's lying,' said the voice.  
  
'I know . . .' Meiru told the voice. "Walking around huh?" Meiru said walking away from Shuichi.  
  
"Yes." Shuichi responded following Meiru.  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you on Monday, Ja ne." Meiru said walking home.  
  
Joy's place~*~  
  
"Lets see, blah, blah, won't be back till Monday, blah, blah, NO PARTY'S, blah, blah, See you then." Meiru read a note Joy left for her. Meiru sat at a table and dropped her bag on the table. "Here it is!" yelled Meiru picking something up.  
  
'Finally, now lets go so I can get out of your head,' the voice said.  
  
"NO PROB." Meiru said.  
  
Somewhere~*~  
  
"Hello?" Meiru said.  
  
"YES! I'M OUT OF YOUR BODY!" yelled a girl next to Meiru.  
  
"Enjoy it, you're going back in my head when we go back." Meiru said walking into a room.  
  
"So where is he?" the girl asked.  
  
"You expect me to know?" Meiru said sitting on a leather chair. The girl copied Meiru and then someone appeared in the room.  
  
"Ahou kimi fakku (You stupid fuck) don't do that!" yelled Meiru glaring at the thing that appeared in the room. "YOU EVER HEAR OF SOMETHING CALLED A DOOR!" Meiru shouted pointing at a door.  
  
"That would just take the fun out of scaring you, Meiru-chan," the person said.  
  
"Don't call me Meiru-chan." Meiru growled.  
  
"I see you and Meisu separated," the person said looking at the two girls.  
  
"Whatever, we haven't gotten any information about Urameshi yet," informed Meiru.  
  
"But we are working on it, Sir." Meisu added.  
  
"Fine you two may leave now," the person said disappearing from the room.  
  
"Come one let's go Meisu," Meiru said pulling her twin sister.  
  
"Alright hold on," Meisu said facing Meiru.  
  
"Hurry up and get in my head again, but this time STOP bugging me!" Meiru said as Meisu disappeared.  
  
"Time to go back," Meiru said opening at portal and jumping in. 


	4. Information

Sorry about the spelling and I own Meiru, Meisu and Joy the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . . Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-4  
  
Information  
  
"We're back!" Meiru yelled to an empty house.  
  
'Did you forget?' Meisu asked.  
  
"Leave me alone," Meiru said walking to her room.  
  
'No one is here so we can separate,' Meisu said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Meiru said. She placed her hands on her chest and a light  
emitted from her body; the light grew and then disappeared.  
  
"There," Meiru said walking away.  
  
Meisu looked at Meiru, "One of us has to go to the Spirit World."  
  
"You go I'm going to sleep," Meiru said lying on the couch.  
  
Meisu sighed, "Whatever."  
  
Spirit world~*~  
  
"Alright I'm here what is it that you want Koenma-chan?" Joy asked.  
  
Koenma looked at Joy, "Hello Joy."  
  
Joy looked at Koenma, "You haven't changed a bit Koenma-chan."  
  
"How are they doing?" Koenma said ignoring what Joy said.  
  
"They are doing fine," Joy said sitting on a chair, "but why do you care? I  
mean they both left the detective stuff over two hundred years ago."  
  
". . .", Koenma didn't respond. Just then Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke entered  
the room.  
  
"Hey Koenma," Yusuke said looking at the woman in the chair.  
  
"I better go, it was nice seeing you again Koenma-chan. Good-bye." Joy said  
leaving the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Yusuke asked sitting in the chair Joy sat at.  
  
"Just a friend," Koenma said looking at some papers.  
  
"A friend huh?" Yusuke said looking over at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Yes a friend, anyway what are you three doing here?" Koenma asked still  
looking at the same papers.  
  
"You got anything?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, I'm busy with something else." Koenma said.  
  
"Busy? Busy with what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"With some demons," Koenma said writing something on a piece of paper.  
  
"What demons?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Stop asking questions Yusuke if you must know everything I'm keeping an  
eye on some demons that quit the detective business a few years ago,"  
Koenma said.  
  
"A few years? I thought the woman said two hundred years ago," Kurama said.  
  
Koenma sighed, "These demons have a job to do and that job is to keep an  
eye of you, Yusuke," Koenma said pointing at him.  
  
"ME! WHY ME!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"We don't know why," Koenma, said, "the demon's code name are Yin and Yang. One is cold-hearted and the other is kind-hearted, it's very hard to tell  
which is which."  
  
"Hello everyone!" said a cheerful Botan.  
  
"Botan, I need you to help keep an eye on some demon's for me" Koenma said.  
  
"What? Whom am I keeping an eye on?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yin and Yang, the twins." Koenma said.  
  
"NANI! ARE YOU CRAZY I COULD GET KILLED!" yelled Botan.  
  
"Don't worry they're not separated yet," Koenma said, "and Kurama and Hiei  
will help you."  
  
"What we will?" Hiei and Kurama asked looking at each other.  
  
"Yes, you two will," Koenma said, "Now go!"  
  
"What about me?" Yusuke asked pointing at himself.  
  
"Don't get killed again," Koenma said returning to his paper work.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke yelled being pulled by Botan.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Botan said.  
  
Botan, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei left the office and returned to the human  
world.  
  
~*~  
  
"Meiru! Wake up someone's at your door!" Meisu whispered shaking Meiru.  
  
"Leave me alone I'm trying to get some sleep!" Meiru said turning her back  
towards Meisu.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Fine!" Meiru growled getting up from the couch and walking towards the  
door, "go to my room and stay there until I tell you to come out."  
  
"Alright," Meisu replied walking away.  
  
Meiru opened the door when she heard Meisu close her room's door, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Meiru," greeted Shuichi.  
  
"Shuichi hello," Meiru said looking at the group with him, "Yusuke,  
Kuwabara nice to see you two."  
  
"Hey," Yusuke said, "This is Botan and Hiei."  
  
"Come in please," Meiru said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," everyone said except Hiei. Everyone took a seat in the living  
room.  
  
"So what's going on?" Meiru asked.  
  
(Cut the crap,) Hiei mentally told Meiru  
  
Meiru looked at Hiei, (you know? I thought the youkai would find out first  
looks like I was wrong.)  
  
(He knows he just doesn't want to believe it, looks like he has a crush on  
you) Hiei informed her.  
  
"Would any of you like something to drink?" Meiru asked the group smiling, "Would you mind helping me Hiei?" Meiru walked towards the kitchen followed  
by Hiei.  
  
"How did you find out?" Meiru asked poring some lemonade in glasses.  
  
"It's easy to see threw your disguise," Hiei said watching Meiru pore the  
drink.  
  
"Is it really that simple?" Meiru asked putting the pitcher of lemonade  
back in the refrigerated.  
  
(If you are a demon it's easy to see) Hiei told Meiru mentally.  
  
Meiru sighed and headed towards the living room, "Here we are."  
  
"Thanks," Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan said.  
  
"No problem," Meiru replied smiling and then remembered, "Would you excuse  
me for a minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Meisu, they are here." Meiru said looking at her twin.  
  
"I know, Hiei and Kurama know..." Meisu said, "I guess we should tell the  
others, ne?"  
  
Meiru sighed, "I guess we should."  
  
"Great let's go then." Meisu said standing up and waking to the door. 


	5. New friends

I only own, Meiru and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . .  
Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-5  
  
New Friends  
  
"I don't think you should do that," Hiei replied standing next to Kurama blocking the door, "that is unless you want to go back to Koenma."  
  
"Koenma? Why would we want to go back to that cry baby?" Mieru replied looking at the two demons.  
  
"..." Kurama said nothing he just looked at the twins. "Thought so, why would anyone want to go back to the little runt." Hiei said looking at Meiru.  
  
"Then why did you ask shorty?" Meisu asked looking at Hiei. Meiru smiled, "Don't mind her she's just a little empty headed." "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Meisu shouted glaring at Mieru.  
  
Hiei smirked; Kurama smiled and looked at the twins, "Both of you will have to be one again."  
  
"Fine with me," Meiru said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "...Crap." Meisu responded copying Meiru. "Hmm, time co go Meisu," Meiru responded placing her hand on Meisu's shoulder. The same light that appeared when they separated formed a circle around the two and glowed red.  
  
"It's red," Hiei said staring at the light, "that mean what?" "That mean the cold-hearted none will control the body," Kurama replied.  
  
Then the light disappeared, "You seem to know a lot about us, why?" Meisu was gone and Meiru was staring at Kurama.  
  
"I do my homework," he replied.  
  
"Whatever," Meiru mumbled walking past the two boys, "let's get back to your friends, shall we?"  
  
"What took you three?" Yusuke asked looking at Hiei, Meiru and Kurama.  
  
Meiru sat next to Botan, "..."  
  
"Well we better get going, come on Hiei." Kurama said walking out of the living room. Meiru watched Kurama and Hiei leave and saw that Hiei looked over at her before he left, 'Strange...'  
  
Botan noticed this too, "So what were you three doing?"  
  
"N-Nothing," Meiru stuttered forcing a smile on.  
  
"Sure," Botan replied giggling; Yusuke and Kuwabara had no idea what the girls were talking about.  
  
'What idiot!' Meiru thought looking over at the boys.  
  
'What do you expect? They're BOYS!' Meisu told Meiru.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked staring at Botan and Meiru.  
  
"Nothing." Botan replied laughing at both of them for not knowing.  
  
Meiru laughed also, 'Why am I laughing? I should even be with these people!'  
  
'Enjoy it while it last's!' Meisu told Meiru, 'Forget the 'boss' and work for right now!'  
  
"Ah, that was a good laugh." Botan said snapping Meiru out of her conversation with Meisu.  
  
"Yeah," Meiru agreed smiling.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Yusuke; Yusuke shrugged, "What were you... forget it, come oon lets go Botan!"  
  
"Do we have to, I'm having such a great time here with Meiru!" Botan whined.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO!" Yusuke shouted pulling Botan out the door with him.  
  
"Well, bye Meiru talk to you soon!" Botan said as Kuwabara closed the door behind him.  
  
Meiru flopped back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, "What a day!"  
  
'Yeah, what a day and it's only Friday!' Meisu said.  
  
"Do you think that they are new friends?" Meiru asked.  
  
'Probably,' Meisu replied. 'I have a question.'  
  
"What?" Meiru said half asleep.  
  
'Why don't you use your real name anymore?'  
  
"Because I don't feel like using it."  
  
'Oh.'  
  
"I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"................."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Koga: That was short...  
  
Angel: Yeah I know... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GO BACK TO KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: NO WAY! GO OVER TO MEIRU!  
  
Hiei: Go anywhere near her I will personally kill you.  
  
Koga: AWW some on gotta crush!  
  
Hiei: *takes out sword* What was that?!  
  
Koga: Nothing... *hiding behind Angel*  
  
Angel: *sweat drop* Yeah...anyway please send some reviews!! PLEASE!!! Hiei put the sword down...Hiei... *throws Koga at Hiei* There we go... 


	6. Feelings?

I only own, Meiru AKA ____, Meisu and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please  
don't sue . . . Enjoy the story. And sorry about the spelling...  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-6  
  
Feelings?  
  
"YUSUKE! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LEAVE!" Botan yelled her hands crossed and looking away from Yusuke.  
  
"BECAUSE you are suppose to keep and eye on the demons that are keeping an eye on ME." Yusuke yelled his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Kuwabara asked staring at Botan and Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke responded looking around for any sign of the demon.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke there are no demons here at the moment," Botan said getting on her oar thingy.  
  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Yusuke shouted looking up and Botan.  
  
"Like I said there are not demons here at the moment so I'm going back to the spirit world," Botan said, "besides it's the weekend most demons are relaxing."  
  
"Wow demons relax?" Kuwabara asked putting his hand on his chin.  
  
"*Sweat drop* Of course they do, at lest this demons does." Botan said disappearing.  
  
Yusuke sighed, "See ya tomorrow Kuwabara." Kuwaraba waved bye and walked a different direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiru awoke all of a sudden and walked to the front door; she opened it, "Come in."  
  
"..."  
  
Meiru walked back to the couch and laid down, "Mind closing the door? What are you doing here again?"  
  
"Wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
Meiru stared at the wall and then looked at them, "What are you two really doing here?"  
  
"We need a place to say for the weekend..."  
  
Meiru groaned, "Ok, but you two have to be out of here by Sunday, sundown deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Ok follow me..." Meiru lead them to two rooms, "Hiei you can sleep here and Kurama you can sleep over there."  
  
"Thank you, Meiru." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, good-night." Meiru replied going to her room.  
  
The next morning~*~  
  
Meiru woke up, 'What time is it?' She looked over at her clock 7:30 a.m.?! Meiru sat up, "Why can't I wake up at that time when I have to go to school?!"  
  
'Cause your lazy!' Meisu told her.  
  
"Zip it Meisu," Meiru growled walking to the bathroom. She brushed her hair and separated from Meisu, "I'm going to take a bath...GET OUT!"  
  
"You are so not a morning person," Meisu said walking out of the bathroom and heading to the kitchen. "Hello Kurama."  
  
"Hello...Meisu, right?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yep, you want some breakfast?" Meisu asked as Hiei appeared. "Morning shorty."  
  
"Don't call me that." Hiei hissed.  
  
"Why? It suits you very well," Meisu teased cooking some fried eggs and bacon.  
  
"Stop teasing him sis." Meiru said emotionless and staring at Meisu.  
  
"Fine." Meisu said placing the food in plates and on the table.  
  
"So Meiru is the oldest." Hiei said sitting in a chair.  
  
"What if I am?" Meiru asked sitting next to Meisu.  
  
Hiei didn't answer he had him mouth full of food.  
  
"Someone's hungry." Meiru said eating some of her food.  
  
"F-"  
  
"So what are you girls up to today?" Kurama interrupted Hiei.  
  
Hiei glared at Meiru; Meiru smirked and ate some more.  
  
"Why do we go for a walk later?" Meisu said smiling.  
  
"Whatever," Hiei and Meiru replied grlaring at each other.  
  
"Hiei, stop glaring it's not polite," Kurama replied drinking some juice.  
  
"Why should I be polite? I don't see a lady anywhere around." Hiei replied walking out of the kitchen and towards his room.  
  
"WHY THAT LITTLE RUGRAT!" Meiru shouted storming to her room.  
  
Kurama and Meisu heard their doors slam shut. "So what do you want to do?" Meisu asked looking over at Kurama.  
  
"Eh......do you think-"  
  
"Don't worry Meiru will get over it soon in the mean time why don't we go see your friends." Meisu replied.  
  
"Alright," Kurama replied walking to the front door and grabbing Meisu's hand, "let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Meiru stared at the ring in her hand, 'I need to get rid of this stupid memory one and for all.' She sighed and laid on her bed closing her eyes and going into deep thought.  
  
Hiei walked back to the kitchen to tell Kurama that he was leaving for awhile. Instead he found an empty kitchen, so he walked to Meiru and Meisu's room. He opened the door and found Meiru laying on the bed tears coming downs her face, but she wasn't making a sound. 'What's wrong with her? Why do I care!?' Hiei thought walking closer to Meiru.  
  
Meiru snapped back to reality and opened her eyes. She was Hiei walking towards her, "What do you want, and what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Hiei continued walking towards her and staring at her, "Why... are you... crying?"  
  
Meiru looked at Hiei and then whipped her tears away, "Why do you care?"  
  
Hiei stopped staring at her and walked away from her, "I was just asking."  
  
Meiru stared at Hiei, "Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Hiei responded.  
  
Meiru followed him, "Out? Where?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Hiei said walking out the front door, "Where are you going?"  
  
Meiru grabbed her jacket and following Hiei out the door, "I'm going out too, you think I want to be left alone."  
  
"Your not going anywhere," Hiei replied walking next to Meiru, "YOU are staying with me."  
  
"NANI?! Who said I wanted to stay with you!?" Meiru growled walking threw the park.  
  
"Too bad," Hiei said not paying attention to where Meiru was walking.  
  
"One vanilla please," Meiru said.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked bumping into Meiru.  
  
"Hey watch where you're walking will ya," Meiru replied, "You want some ice- cream?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"Chocolate..."  
  
"One-"  
  
"Here's your boyfriend's cone." The man replied smiling.  
  
"He/She isn't my boy/girlfriend," Meiru and Hiei said in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wonder how Hiei and Meiru are doing?" Meisu said walking next to Kurama.  
  
"I'm sure they are doing fine," Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Hope you right..." Meisu replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiru and Hiei walked in silence threw the park, eating their ice-cream cone. Meiru stared at the ground and then looked at Hiei, "Say something..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, anything."  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"Memories..."  
  
"That's why?"  
  
"Yeah...what were you expected something else?"  
  
"..."  
  
Again silence...  
  
'I hate silence,' Meiru thought.  
  
~*~ "Hello Kurama and Meiru!" Botan shouted pulling Yusuke towards them, "Nice to see you two together."  
  
"Hi Botan, Yusuke." Meisu responded ignoring the last part Botan said as did Kurama.  
  
"What brings you here?" Botan asked.  
  
Meisu pulled Botan towards the mall, "Let's have some girl time."  
  
"GREAT! We'll see you two later!" Botan shouted.  
  
"HEY! BUT YOU'RE-"  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke." Kurama informed, "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke walked to a restaurant near the park. "Hey isn't that Hiei and Meiru? I thought Meiru went with Botan?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Meiru looked over at where Yusuke and Kurama were standing, "Oops."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think I should be here right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked looking at the direction Meiru was looking at. 'Great.'  
  
"Hey Meiru I thought you went with Botan to the mall." Yusuke said walking towards the couple.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Meiru said thinking of something, "But then I bumped into Hiei and..."  
  
"And?" Yusuke said.  
  
"And... I decided to go for a walk with Hiei...yeah that it a walk." Meiru lied forcing a smile.  
  
"A walk? With Hiei?" Yusuke replied.  
  
"Yes," Meiru said.  
  
"Whatever, you guys what to get something to eat?" Yusuke asked walking to the restaurant.  
  
"No I have to go home and do something..." Meiru said walking away.  
  
"I have to help her with it." Hiei said following Meiru.  
  
Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Pervert..." Hiei growled.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Meiru yelled throwing a rock at him, "HOW CAN YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE PERVERT! ESPECIALLY WITH HIEI!!"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were laughing; Hiei just stood there and Meiru had another rock in her hand, "I'm out of here." Meiru and Hiei walked away from the two laughing hyenas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z  
  
Kurama: She is asleep....  
  
Meisu: What do you expect it's 4 a.m.  
  
Angel: *asleep* Reviews...REVIEWS!!!...LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOST AND LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!!  
  
Kurama & Meisu: *sweat drop*  
  
Meisu: Well you heard her send lots and lots and lots of reviews! 


	7. Memories

I only own, Meiru, Meisu and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . . Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter-7  
  
Memories...  
  
"His profile didn't say he was a pervert," Meiru said staring ahead.  
  
"..."  
  
Meiru smiled and looked at the ring on her finger, "Have you ever been in a relationship before?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Hiei said looking at Meiru.  
  
"Just asking," Meiru replied putting the ring in her pocket.  
  
"What's with the ring?"  
  
"I don't know, Meisu said that I've had it since I was little."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"Well when we got into this business Meisu and I had to get our memories erased. Once in a while we get some memories back out of the blue."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Our name's aren't Meiru or Meisu."  
  
"They're not?"  
  
"No, but I can't seem to remember our real names...I do know they start with the letter R."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Hmm what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Meiru was about to open the door when, "Oh, no it's Botan and Meisu."  
  
Hiei looked at the females headed their way. He grabbed Meiru's hand pushed her inside, "Go hide somewhere."  
  
"Hello Hiei," Botan said waving at him. Hiei looked at them both and then when inside. "What's up with him?"  
  
"I dunno," Meisu replied walking in the house followed by Botan.  
  
"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked scaring Botan and Meisu.  
  
"I guess he's still with Yusuke, which reminds me I better get back to him, bye." Botan said leaving the house.  
  
"Where is Meiru?" Meisu asked.  
  
"Somewhere," Hiei responded sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"Somewhere? What do you mean somewhere?" Meisu said looking at Hiei.  
  
"Sister." Meiru responded.  
  
"You ok!" Meisu said hugging Meiru.  
  
"Yeah...I'm ok." Meiru responded looking confused, "come on let's go."  
  
*~*Few minutes later~*~  
  
"Is Kurama back?" asked Meiru  
  
Hiei looked at her, she was leaning against the wall for support, "Not yet."  
  
Meiru sighed and sat next to him, "What are you watching?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"I donno," Meiru said glancing at the television and then looking back at Hiei.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look familiar for some reason. Like I've known you from a long time ago..."  
  
"Long time ago?"  
  
"Forget it," Meiru said standing up, "Good-night."  
  
~*~Meiru's memory~*~  
  
"Here I want you to have this," a boy said handing Meiru an object.  
  
"Thanks." Meiru said looking at it.  
  
"It's a ring, I thought you'd like it so I got it for you."  
  
"I love it!" Meiru said hugging him.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, I do." Meiru replied kissing him on the cheek. "Night."  
  
The boy blushed and watched as Meiru walked back in her house, "Good- night."  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
Meiru woke up and looked around, "That dream again." She groaned and changed into a black shirt and a black skirt.  
  
Kurama popped his head into her room, "Meiru, just wanted to tell you that Hiei and I will be leaving this afternoon."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, remember? You said we could stay here until today."  
  
"Oh yeah, Joy's coming back today."  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"No I have to go somewhere right now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere, I'll be back later, k?"  
  
"Alright," Kurama responded as Meiru ran passed him and Hiei.  
  
"Where is she going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She didn't say." Kurama replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"You do! Great. I'll be over in a few minutes." Meiru said a phone. "Thanks for letting me use you phone Yusuke."  
  
"No problem." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Mrs. Urameshi, I gotta go talk to you later Yusuke." Meiru said running out the door.  
  
"Strange..." Yusuke said.  
  
"Don't say that! I think she is very polite." Yusuke's mom said drinking some sake.  
  
"Whatever..." Yusuke responded.  
  
~*~  
  
"KOENMA-CHAN!" yelled Joy storming into his office.  
  
"Huh? What going on?" Koenma asked.  
  
"MEIRU-SAMA HAS FALLEN FOR ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE!" Joy shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Koenma said.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! MEIRU-SAMA IS IN LOVE WITH ONE OF YOUR IDIOTS!!!" Joy shouted pounding on his desk.  
  
"AND IT'S MY FAULT WHY!?" Koenma shouted back.  
  
"I WAS KEEPING AN EYE ON THEM! BUT NO YOU HAVE TO SEND BOTAN AND THE REST OF THEM!" Joy growled.  
  
"AND THEY ARE DOING THEIR JOBS!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MEIRU IS STARTING TO GET HER MEMORIES BACK WHICH MIGHT BE A BAD THING FOR YOU!" Joy said.  
  
"ME?!"  
  
"YES YOU! SHE WILL REMEMBER EVERYTHING ABOUT HER PAST! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN MEISU'S PAST!?  
  
"....."  
  
"Meisu, DEAD...ANY OF THIS RING A BELL!!"  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"Meisu never existed! She is just a fake..."  
  
"Meisu is a fake?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Meisu was never one of your detectives. It was just a memory that was placed in her, Meisu is Meiru's mother." Joy said sitting on the couch rubbing her head.  
  
"Now, I'm starting to remember."  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"SIR! SHE'S GOING TO DIE UNLESS YOU DO SOMETHING QUICK!" Botan yelled.  
  
"She can't die...I was suppose to protect her...I failed Meisu and him." Joy mumbled staring at the lifeless body of Meiru.  
  
"But if I do it, she will loose some of her resent memories." Koenma replied looking at Botan.  
  
"It's better than her dying."  
  
"Hiei...I'm sorry I didn't...I mean..." Joy said between sobs.  
  
"Do it!" Hiei ordered walking away from the group.  
  
"..." Koenma did as he was told.  
  
"Hiei..." Botan said watching as he disappeared into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review...^_^ PRETTY PLEASE!!!!! 


	8. More memories

I only own, Meiru and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue . . .  
Enjoy the story.  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter- 8  
  
More memories  
  
"Sir she is starting to wake up," a female voice said.  
  
Meiru opened her eyes and looked around everything was blurry. She saw two figures standing over her and staring at her too. 'What's going on?' Meiru thought before she passed out again.  
  
~*~Memory 1 ~*~  
  
"That little rug rat." She said under her breath.  
  
"Don't say that about your boss, honey." Meisu said looking at her daughter, "You lucky I could get you a job with that so called rug rat."  
  
"Thanks again for that mom," she replied looking at at some pictures, "Why is my nickname Meiru?"  
  
"Because you look exactly like my mother, you grandmother." Meisu responded knitting something, "Why, sweetie?"  
  
"Because Rain and Meiru well...just asking that's all." Rain said putting up the pictures and walking to her room.  
  
"Good-night honey."  
  
"Night mom."  
  
~*~Memory 2 ~*~  
  
"You must be crazy Botan!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I think it's very sweet." Botan mewed.  
  
"Joy tell me you don't agree with her!" Rain said looking at her best friend and protector.  
  
"Sorry to say this, but I do agree with Botan." Joy said smiling.  
  
"You guys are joking right? Right!? Hello!?" Rain said walking around the garden.  
  
"Rain-sama we have to leave, Koenma-chan has a job for us." Joy said looking over at Botan.  
  
"Yeah now lets go before her gets mad at you two." Botan said walking towards Joy and Rain.  
  
~*~ Memory 3 ~*~  
  
"You two will have to get back a gem. That simple enough?" Koenma said poiting at Joy and Rain.  
  
"We've been working for you for about a year now..." Rain said looking at Koenma, "You think you can call us by out name now!?"  
  
"No...now get to work." Koenma said.  
  
"Let's go Rain," Joy said pulling Rain to the door, "We'll call you if we have any trouble Botan."  
  
"Be careful." Botan said.  
  
"We will, we will." Rain said following Joy.  
  
~*~ Final Memory ~*~  
  
"BOTAN GET KOENMA OVER HERE NOW!" Joy shouted looking at Botan from her communicator.  
  
"Right!" Botan said.  
  
"Rain! Your going to be alright, just hang on." Joy said pulling a strand of hair away from Rain's face.  
  
'Why can't I move? What's going on?' Rain thought trying to open her eyes. A million questions ran threw her head then she passed out.  
  
~*~Joy's house~*~  
  
(A/n: for those of you how haven't caught on...Rain is Meiru)  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be ok she just need to rest."  
  
Rain could hear voice, but couldn't distinguish who they were; she opened her eyes and saw two people they seemed to be arguing about something, "Joy?"  
  
One of the figures walked towards her, "I'm here, are you ok?"  
  
"What happened?" Rain said trying to sit up.  
  
"You should get some more rest, I'll tell you everything later ok?"  
  
Rain nodded, looked at the other person who was in the room and then fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~Living room~*~  
  
"How is she?" Botan asked as Joy and Hiei exited Rain's room.  
  
"She's fine." Joy said forcing a smile.  
  
"So she was the demon who was suppose to keep on eye on me huh?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, her real name is Rain she, as you all know, worked with Koenma. I was suppose to protect her from any harm, but I failed one day and because of that Koenma had to erase Rain memory so she would live." Joy said sitting on the floor next to Botan.  
  
"What about Meisu?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Meisu, who's that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Meisu is Rain's mother, Koenma was able to save some of her memory's." Joy said, "and since she didn't remember anything some demon took advantage of that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Meisu and her husband were powerful demons, and since Rain was there daughter she was also powerful, so most demos would try to kidnap her that's why I was placed to protect her." Joy continued to explain.  
  
"Who was her father?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that," Joy said.  
  
"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Eh...I better check on Rain." Joy said walking towards Rain's room.  
  
Joy opened the door and saw that Rain was sitting next to her window and staring at a tree near by, "Rain you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah I do." Rain responded.  
  
"Ok, you want anything to eat?"  
  
"No, maybe later."  
  
"Alright," joy said leaving Rain alone in her room.  
  
Rain sighed and walked back to her bed and sleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Send some reviews. PLZ! 


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I only own, Rain, Meisu and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue .  
. . Enjoy the story.  
  
SORRY BOUT MY SPELLING!  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter- 9  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
The next morning Hiei brought Rain food, and placed the food on the table next to her bed. He looked at Rain and moved a strand of hair from her face. Hiei looked at her one last time and walked out of the room.  
  
Rain woke up a few minutes after Hiei left; she saw the food and ate it. "Rain are you awake?" Joy asked walking into Rain's room with Botan.  
  
"Yeah," Rain said smiling at Botan and Joy, "Who brought this?"  
  
Botan looked at Joy, "Did you bring it?"  
  
"No, did you?" Joy said pointing at Botan.  
  
"It must have been Kurama or Hiei." Joy said sitting on Rain's bed.  
  
"Yeah probably," Botan said sitting on a chair near Rain's bed, "So how to you feel now?"  
  
"Better that yesterday, what happened?" Rain said.  
  
"Well, you got captured and the boys rescued you." Joy said.  
  
"I GOT CAPTURED!? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Rain said wincing at the pain on her stomach.  
  
"Try not to move so much, your still healing." Botan said.  
  
"HEALING? FROM WHAT?" Rain asked getting up only to fall back on to the bed.  
  
"From your injury what else?" Joy said.  
  
Rain groaned and held her stomach, "Who did this?"  
  
"Demons, they wanted your power," Botan said looking at Rain's injury, "But don't worry they won't be coming after you anymore."  
  
"Why?" Rain said letting Botan place something on her stomach.  
  
"Trust us they won't be back." Joy said with some clothing in her hands.  
  
"There we go that should do it!" Botan said helping Rain stand up.  
  
"Thanks Botan," Rain said poking her injury, "It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Of course not, now put these clothes on so we can go to your mother's place." Joy said leaving the clothing she had on the bed.  
  
"I'm going home?" Rain said.  
  
"We all are." Botan answered.  
  
"Yeah Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma and Botan are going also." Joy said walking out of Rain's room with Botan.  
  
Rain looked at the clothes, it was a white kimono with a black dragon on the back. She put the kimono on and looked in the mirror, Rains placed her hair in a ponytail with two stands on hair in front of her face. "There we go, a new look for me."  
  
"LET'S GO RAIN!" Joy shouted from the living room.  
  
Rain walked to the living room and saw Hiei and Kurama leaning on the wall, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma in his teenage form and Botan sitting on the couch and Joy staring at her, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah..." Rain said.  
  
"Great let's go, ok just stand in a circle and don't get freaked out k." Joy said looking at everyone.  
  
They all did as Joy said and stood in a circle, then a hole opened underneath them. Kuwabara and Yusuke were freaking out; Joy looked at them, "I said don't freak out!"  
  
Rain giggled and felt that they were being swallowed up by the hole. "Here we go!" Joy said as the hole swallowed them all and then disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
The same hole then appeared in a forest, it opened up again and the group was dropped to the ground. "OWW, I need to fix that." Joy said trying to get up, but everyone else was on top of her.  
  
Hiei got up and helped Rain up, "Thanks."  
  
Yusuke and Kurama helped everyone else up; Joy looked around "Is this the right place?"  
  
"What do you mean is this the right place?" Rain said brushing herself off.  
  
"Oh nothing," Joy said.  
  
Rain noticed something different about her body, she was about an inch or two shorter that Hiei, had claws, fangs, and silver hair instead of black, "What happened?!"  
  
"YEP, this is the right place." Joy said looking at Rain and then at herself. She had fangs, claws and silver hair some as Rain.  
  
"What's going on Joy?" Yusuke asked looking at Rain and Joy.  
  
"This is our true forms, and that means we are near Rain's house 'cause we aren't allowed to use our human disguise," Joy explained, "Well come on let's go inside."  
  
"Inside? Inside where?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"There," Rain said pointing at an opening.  
  
A mansion appeared out of nowhere, it had a garden in the front and it the color was black. "Let's go." Joy said walking towards it.  
  
"Wow that's where you live?" Kuwabara asked staring at the house.  
  
"Yeah." Rain said walking next to Hiei.  
  
The front door opened and a woman in black appeared, "Hello Joy."  
  
"Hello Meisu." Joy replied.  
  
"Come follow me please." Meisu said walking to the backyard.  
  
They arrived to the backyard and saw streamers, balloon and party stuff. Joy and Meisu looked at Rain, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"My birthday?" Rain said.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled everyone except Hiei.  
  
"Don't you remember? Today is your birthday!" Meisu said hugging Rain.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"TADA!" yelled a man giving Rain a rose.  
  
"Pretty," Rain said taking the flower from her father.  
  
"I can't believe she is six." Meisu said watching Rain run around playing with Joy.  
  
"She is a great child." Rain's dad said also watching Rain run around.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY! LOOK IT'S A BUTTERFLY!" Rain yelled following the butterfly.  
  
Joy followed Rain and held the rose she got, "Be careful Rain-sama."  
  
"I will!" Rain yelled still following the butterfly.  
  
"Come on Rain let's go inside." Joy said picking Rain up and following Rain's parents inside.  
  
"But...Alright." Rain said taking the rose back from Joy.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Rain saw that everyone was staring at her, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Come on everyone leave the birthday girl alone!" Botan said smiling.  
  
Rain looked at everyone as they all walked around, 'Strange.'  
  
"Come on Rain," Joy said pulling Rain to the group.  
  
"I...I'll be right back." Rain said walking back inside the room. She walked around the whole house and walked out to a balcony hear by. Rain drooped to her knees on cried. She was sure she was far enough so no one would bother her, oh so she thought.  
  
Rain felt someone wrap their arms around her she looked up and saw Hiei. She continued crying in his arms. Hiei said nothing he just stayed there with her trying to confer her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: ................  
  
Rain:.........  
  
Kagome: SAY SOMETHING YOU TWO!  
  
Angel: Send some reviews...  
  
Rain:...............  
  
Angel: *pokes Rain* You ok?  
  
Rain: *Hearts in her eyes*  
  
Kagome and Angel: *Sweat drop* 


	10. Stormy weather

I only own, Rain, Meisu and Joy, the rest aren't mine so please don't sue .  
. . Enjoy the story.  
  
SORRY BOUT MY SPELLING!  
  
Mind tricks  
  
Chapter- 10  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You should go inside," Rain said controlling her tears.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked as Rain pulled away from him.  
  
"Trust me," Rain answered disappearing as it started to rain.  
  
~*~  
  
Joy walked in the house followed by Kurama, Meisu, Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Wow I didn't think it would rain today."  
  
"You all should stay until it clears up a bit," Meisu said walking between Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"We wouldn't want to be a bother." Kurama replied.  
  
"Problem? No, no problem at all." Meisu said smiling.  
  
"If you saw so," Yusuke said, "where'd Hiei head off to?"  
  
"I'm sure he's just looking around," Meisu said walking to a hallway, "Yusuke, your room is there, Kuwabara over there, and Kurama this is yours."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said.  
  
"There should be some clothing inside the closet, if you guys want to change into dryer cloths," Meisu said walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm getting to close," Rain told herself changing cloths, "I couldn't even teleport to the correct place."  
  
"Really? It should have been easy for you." Joy said.  
  
"WHAT THE! When did you get in here!" Rain said covering herself.  
  
Joy laughed, "I came to tell you that the boys are staying until your storm goes away."  
  
"Yeah, about that I forgot..." Rain said trailing off and looking for something to wear.  
  
"I know you did, don't worry about it and here wear these," Joy said handing Rain a black kimono, "your mom said to wear these."  
  
"Black? What's up with black in this house?" Rain said looking at her room that was all black except for her bed, which was white.  
  
"I don't know," Joy said leaving the room.  
  
'A water sign,' Rain thought looking at her bed. She walked to it and touched it, 'Hmm.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Hiei, what are you up to?" Joy asked appearing outta nowhere.  
  
"How did you get here without me knowing it?" Hiei said looking at Joy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm just good at that." Joy answered smiling.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei said.  
  
"You and your friends will be staying here until this storm clears up, your room is next to Kurama's." Joy responded disappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everyone is ok, what should we do know?" Joy asked.  
  
"We wait and see what happens," Meisu replied sitting on a chair.  
  
"I'll prepare dinner," Joy said leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain finished changing and walked to look for Joy or someone to talk to. She heard two people shouting, "Sounds like Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
"GET OUT!" yelled Yusuke throwing Kuwabara out of his room.  
  
Rain walked towards them, "What are you two doing?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Yusuke and Kuwabara replied walking into their rooms and slamming the door.  
  
Rain shrugged and continued walking, "Where would Joy be?" She then heard someone humming, "The kitchen? Duh."  
  
"Oh, hello Rain." Joy said as Rain walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Joy, where'd Botan and Koenma go?"  
  
"They went back to spirit world."  
  
"Oh, is there anyway to get rid of the storm?"  
  
"Not really, we are going to just wait until is clears."  
  
"Which will take how long?"  
  
"A day or so."  
  
"A DAY?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What will take a day?" Hiei asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Rain just asked how long the storm would take to clear up..." Joy said looking over at Rain, but she was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You scared her." Joy responded.  
  
"I scared her?" Hiei said.  
  
"Because you showed up out of nowhere," Joy replied sensing something had changed about Hiei.  
  
"Where did she go?" Hiei repeated.  
  
"She is either in her room or the garden." Joy said cutting some food.  
  
"And where is her room?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The dark hallway, that's where you'll find her room. Now if you dong mind I have to finish this food." Joy said pushing Hiei out.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain reappeared above her bed, "Oh, sh-" Rain felon her bed and then fell of her bed and landed on the floor. "Oww, damn." Rain got up and dusted herself off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiei, where have you been?" Kurama asked as Hiei walked past him.  
  
"Walking around." Hiei responded.  
  
"Hmm." Kurama said walking back into his room.  
  
Hiei walked to 'the dark hall' as Joy called it and saw a door, he could also sense Rain's ki. He reached the door and knocked on it; Rain appeared a few seconds later, "Hiei..."  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for now... If I put lemon in the next chapter will that mean I have to change the rating? Hypothetically speaking of course o_o;;... Sorry it took a while...School's coming up...and yeah............. 'Till next chapter. ^_^ 


	11. FOOD!

Angel: HEY PEOPLE! Sorry I haven't added any chapters for a while I've been finishing my other story. Now I have my full attention on this story...at lest until school starts.  
  
Rain: You are hyper right?  
  
Angel: No...course not... *hides sugar*  
  
Rain: Right...  
  
Angel: Anyway enjoy the story ^_^/)) BTW, If you see Meiru's name it should be Meisu. I messed up on it my head was on something else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -11  
  
FOOD!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiei, what's up?" Rain said smiling at him.  
  
Hiei felt his heart melt when she smiled at him, "..."  
  
"Hiei, you ok?" Raid asked concerned.  
  
"Yes..." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Wanna come in?" Rain asked.  
  
"No, I have...to...go...talk to Kurama." Hiei said staring at Rain.  
  
"O...k, I guess I'll see you later then." Rain said again smiling at him.  
  
Hiei left before Rain could see that he was blushing. Rain watched Hiei disappear around the corner, "...?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Joy, tell me everything you can about my dad." Rain said staring at Joy as she prepared diner.  
  
"Well he was a water demon, loved you mother very much, and also loved you. He died when you were sever years old that might explain why you don't remember much about him." Joy said looking over at Rain.  
  
"How...did he die?" Rain asked not really wanting to know.  
  
"Protecting you from a demon trying to take your powers." Joy responded sadden by the memory.  
  
"My powers again, what are my powers exactly?"  
  
"You can control the element of water and make it dark when ever you like."  
  
"Make it dark when ever I like? That do you mean?"  
  
"You mother is a night maiden, there are very few of them."  
  
"Water and night? Why would anyone want my powers?"  
  
Joy shrugged, "I don't know, but you should be glad to be a night maiden."  
  
"Half a night maiden." Rain corrected.  
  
"Yes half," Meisu repeated.  
  
Rain and Joy looked at the door, "Meisu."  
  
"Hello," Meisu said waving at them.  
  
"Well I better get the table set." Rain said walking to the dining room.  
  
"I'll help with diner, Joy." Meisu offered.  
  
"Thanks," Joy replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiei, where've you been?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"None of your business." Hiei responded.  
  
"You where with Rain weren't you?" Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara, "Why would I be with her?"  
  
Kuwabara smirked perverted, "I know a few reasons."  
  
Everyone looked at Kuwabara, "........."  
  
"Kuwabara get you head outta the gutter." Yusuke said hitting him on 'is head.  
  
(A/n- e_e; I dunno how Kuwabara acts...I don't pay attention to him)  
  
Kurama and Hiei watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara argued. "You have feelings for her don't you?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No..."Hiei said still watching Yusuke and the idiot.  
  
"If you say so." Kurama responded as he also continued watching the argument.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain placed the last plate on the table and walked back to the kitchen, "Ok I'm don...WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?"  
  
Joy and Meisu looked at Rain, "Oh, hi Rain we...eh...had a little mess." Smoke was coming out of the oven; Meisu was putting the last flames from the burning food.  
  
(A/n- now you know where the flames went to XD)  
  
"A little?" Rain said watching her mother.  
  
"Yes, a little." Meisu said smiling.  
  
"*Sweat drop* Yeah, well what are we going to have for diner?" Rain asked.  
  
"TAKE OUT!!" yelled Meisu picking up the phone and ordering some pizza.  
  
Joy and Rain fell to the floor, "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET SOMEONE TO COME OVER HERE!?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Meisu said walking to the front door.  
  
No soon after the doorbell rang and standing there was a demon dressed in a delivery boy clothing. He handed Meisu some boxes and Meisu handed some money to the demon. Meisu closed the door and place the boxes on the table.  
  
"How...never mind I don't want to know." Rain said leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Get the boys Rain!" Meisu yelled.  
  
"Alright." Rain said walking up the stairs and walking to the boys room.  
  
~*~  
  
"How much longer do you think this will keep up?" Kurama asked.  
  
"How would I know?" Hiei answer.  
  
Rain opened the door and looked at everyone, "Foods ready."  
  
"GREAT!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Rain moved out of the way as Kuwabara and Yusuke came running out the door, "They must be really hungry."  
  
"Apparently." Kurama answered walking in front of Hiei and Rain.  
  
~*~  
  
Down stairs Kuwabara and Yusuke were already staffing down slices of pizza. Joy watched in amazement; Meisu was trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Is there any felt for us?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, we've got more. Joy bring Kurama, Hiei and Rain some pizza." Meisu said.  
  
"Here you go." Joy said handing them some pizza.  
  
(A/n- I want some pizza......)  
  
Rain and Hiei watched Kuwabara and Yusuke. "How long can they eat like that?" Rain asked.  
  
"I don't what to know." Hiei answered looking at Rain outta the corner of his eye.  
  
"They look like something familiar," Rain said still staring at them.  
  
"Pigs?" Hiei asked taking a bit of his pizza.  
  
"Yeah." Rain said giggling.  
  
Hiei smiled at Rain, 'She blushed...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: Cliffhanger, ne? Reviews please. 


	12. Nightly visit

Angel: HELLO AGAIN!  
  
Rain: Oh boy, are you hyper again?  
  
Angel: YOU BET!  
  
Rain: How much sugar have you had?  
  
Angel: Enough to keep me up three days...is that a lot?  
  
Rain: *sweat drop* No course not...  
  
Angel: OK, CHAPPY 12! ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -12  
  
Nightly visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain and Joy cleaned up the table. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" asked Rain.  
  
"You know." Joy said.  
  
"...?" Rain looked at Joy like she was crazy.  
  
Joy sighed, "You and Hiei?"  
  
"Me and Hiei?! What are you talking about?" Rain asked felling her face heat up.  
  
"You know what I mean." Joy said.  
  
"Nothing is going on..." Rain said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Rain-Chan."  
  
"I'm going to my room." Rain said walking away from Joy.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were asleep already; Hiei and Kurama were playing cards. "You do have feeling's for her." Kurama said.  
  
"You must be going crazy." Hiei responded.  
  
"You can't hide it." Kurama responded.  
  
"..."  
  
~*~  
  
Rain sighed and laid on her bed, 'I'm a water demoness and a night maiden. Hiei is a fire demon...' "I should be thinking about him, but..." Rain groaned and put a pillow on her head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joy? What time is it?" asked Meisu.  
  
Joy looked at the clock, "Five minutes 'till midnight."  
  
"Where's Rain?"  
  
"Her room." Joy answered reading a book.  
  
"Do they know what type of demon she is?"  
  
"Nope, not yet."  
  
"We should have told them during diner, ne?"  
  
"Kurama and Hiei as still up, should we tell them and then they can tell Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Let's go before they go to sleep."  
  
~*~  
  
A ghostly apparition stared at Rain as she slept, 'She changed...' It walked next to her and touched her cheek; Rain moved away from the hand. "My little angle of the night," the apparition said smiling at Rain.  
  
Rain's eyes fluttered open, she saw a figure sitting on her bed looking at her, "...."  
  
"Your moon is still there," the figure said touched Rain's forehead and disappearing.  
  
Rain looked at her image on her forehead has a quarter of moon colored black, "My mom's family crest, Joy?"  
  
Joy appeared in her room, "Yes?"  
  
"Why did I get this?" Rain asked pointing at the moon crest.  
  
"You dad was here, what did he say?" asked Joy.  
  
"He said 'Your moon is still there' and then he disappeared." Rain answered.  
  
Joy examined the moon crest, "Hmm."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Yes, hmm."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Don't worry it'll be gone in a few...eh....weeks." Joy said quickly.  
  
"WEEKS!" Rain yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It came from Rains room." Meisu said, "Come on you two let's go see what's wrong."  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Meisu walked to Rain's room.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHY WEEKS!?" Rain asked.  
  
"Don't worry so much it's just a crest." Joy said.  
  
Rain sat in front of the mirror and looked at the moon crest, "Why me?"  
  
"Someone's coming." Joy said sitting on Rain bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Meisu.  
  
"Nothing." Rain responded lowering her head.  
  
"She just has the crest thingy." Joy responded.  
  
"Oh that," Meisu said.  
  
"That crest?" asked Hiei.  
  
"It's just a crest that appears on the females of my part of the family, Rain show them." Meisu said.  
  
Rain sighed and walked over to Kurama and Hiei; she let them see the moon crest.  
  
"It mean you have to find a husband soon." Meisu said.  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Kurama, Hiei and Rain.  
  
"That is why the mark appeared." Meisu responded.  
  
"But I-I..." Rain mumbled.  
  
"I won't force you to get married, but you have three month before I find you a partner." Meisu said.  
  
"Three months! Meisu, mom, YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Rain yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: Weird... ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE!  
  
Rain: z...z...z...z...  
  
Angel: e_e I'll show ya to fall asleep. *Pokes Rain*  
  
Rain: Ow...Ow...Ow...OW...STOP!  
  
Angel: *Poke* *Poke* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop* She's gone crazy...  
  
Angel: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 


	13. WHAT!

Angel: x_x my head....  
  
Rain: ....  
  
Angel: I need some sugar.  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Angel: e_e ok how about some juice?  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Angel: Are you awake?  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Angel: Hello?  
  
Kuwabara: I think she's asleep.  
  
Angel: Dang, I can't pick on her now...  
  
Kuwabara: ...  
  
Angel: Enjoy the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -13  
  
WHAT?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rain-Chan you're going to be late." Joy said watching Rain look for something to wear.  
  
"Oh well, I'm not going." Rain said.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going?" Joy asked.  
  
"I have a lot to think about, I'll just be distracted in school." Rain answered.  
  
"That still doesn't excuse you from not going to school." Joy said.  
  
"Ok how about this for a reason, WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THE CREST OF MY FOREHEAD!" Rain yelled.  
  
"Leave her alone, Joy, she has other things to worry about." Meisu said.  
  
"So she's not going to school?" Joy asked.  
  
"No, I remember when I had to go threw this." Meisu responded.  
  
"All right," Joy responded.  
  
"I'm to young to get married." Rain said looking over at Joy and Meisu.  
  
"Not really, honey." Meisu said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rain asked.  
  
"I was about your age when I got married to your father." Meisu responded.  
  
"WHAT?" Rain yelled.  
  
"Yes, it's true." Meisu said.  
  
"So it's no shock that you are getting married now, Rain." Joy responded.  
  
"Now hurry up, so we can go see Koenma and Botan." Meisu replied walking out of Rain's room.  
  
"Koenma and Botan? Why are we going to see them?" Rain asked Joy.  
  
"It's about you wedding." Joy answered.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Rain has to find a husband in three month or then her mom is going to find one for her?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered.  
  
"Wow, harsh." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Who do you think she'll marry?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"A demon, what else?" Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Rain's mother, Meisu, also told Hiei and I that Rain is a water demon and a night maiden." Kurama added.  
  
"What a night maiden?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"They control the night, idiot." Hiei answered.  
  
"That has to be cool." Kuwabara said.  
  
"..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Koenma." Joy said walking into Koenma's offices.  
  
"Joy, a joy to see you." Koenma said laughing at his on joke.  
  
Rain looked at Joy and then at Meisu, 'Weird...'  
  
"Koenma, we came to talk to you not joke around." Meisu responded.  
  
"Right, so what is it that you need?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I need Botan to stick around with Rain and Joy." Meisu said looking at Koenma.  
  
"Why?" Koenma asked.  
  
"She has the crest." Joy said.  
  
"The crest?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes, this crest." Rain said moving her hair from her forehead.  
  
"That crest, your family still has it?" Koenma asked Meisu.  
  
"Of course." Meisu answered.  
  
"Botan is busy." Koenma said.  
  
"Then Rain will stay in the human world with your spirit detectives." Meisu replied.  
  
"What?" Joy and Rain said.  
  
"It' will only be for three months." Meisu added.  
  
"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Koenma responded.  
  
"Perfect," Meisu said, "Rain, be good in the human world."  
  
"Your school records have been erased and anyone who knew Meiru has forgotten about her, except Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Joy said giving Rain something.  
  
"What this?" Rain asked.  
  
"Keep in touch." Joy said as Rain was swallowed by a hole.  
  
"HEY!" Rain yelled disappearing into the hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: *Drinks juice*  
  
Rain: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?  
  
Angel: Nothing...  
  
Rain: ANOTHER HOLE THINGY!  
  
Angel: What? I like hole thingies.  
  
Rain: *sweat drop*  
  
Angel: Send some reviews please! 


	14. Home Sweet Home?

Angel: Hello again  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Angel: Did you miss me?  
  
Someone from the crowd: NO  
  
Angel: WHO SAID THAT! *looks around*  
  
*silence*  
  
Angel: I'll find you! 'Till then Enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -14  
  
Home Sweet Home....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rain?" Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei looked up and the figure walking towards them, it was Rain.  
  
"Hey, guys." Rain said.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you where with Joy and your mom." Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Eh...well you see," Rain said putting her hand behind her head, "My mom said I have to stay here for three month."  
  
"Why?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Something to do with Botan." Rain replied.  
  
Just then Botan showed up, "Hello boys I have to tell you all something...Oh, hello Rain I guess you already know."  
  
"What going on?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well I have to...how do I saw this...help Rain look for someone." Botan answered.  
  
"W-WHAT?! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO STAY IN HERE!" yelled Rain.  
  
Botan hide behind Yusuke, "Y-Yes."  
  
"You didn't know about any of this?" asked Hiei.  
  
"No, my mother just said that we where going to see Koenma, nothing about that Botan was going to have to help me look for a husband." Rain answered.  
  
"So where are you staying?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Could I stay with one of you?" asked Rain timidly.  
  
"Not my place." Kuwabara said.  
  
Everyone else was silent and looking at each other. "Yusuke?" asked Botan.  
  
Yusuke shook his head; "I don't think that she'll want to stay at my place for three months."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and then looked at Rain, "I guess..."  
  
~*~  
  
"How do you think she's doing?" asked Joy looking at Meisu.  
  
"I'm sure she is ok..." Meisu replied.  
  
"Don't worry, Botan is keeping an eye on her." Koenma said.  
  
"Besides we can see her threw the devise you gave her." Meisu reminded.  
  
"Your right let check up on her." Joy said opening the device.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain was following Kurama and Hiei; she heard something beeping in her pocket, "Yeah?"  
  
"HI HONEY!" Meisu said smiling.  
  
*Sweat drop* "Hi mom."  
  
Joy took the devise away from Meisu, "Rain-Chan how are you?"  
  
Rain looked at Kurama and then back at the device, "Ok, why didn't you guys tell me?"  
  
"Well, your mother didn't want you to argue, so she sent you back without your permission." Joy answered.  
  
"What about my appearance?" asked Rain.  
  
"Don't worry the device took care of that." Joy said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It gave you a new image human see you as a human normal girl, demons or friends see you as you normally look." Joy explained. "So where are you?"  
  
"Kurama and Hiei are letting me stay with him for awhile," Rain said.  
  
"Kurama and Hiei, I was right I told you she would stay with Hiei." Meisu told Joy.  
  
Rain watched both of them bickering, "I'll talk to you later." Rain closed the communicator and placed it back in her pocket.  
  
"Here we are." Kurama said.  
  
"It's nice." Rain said. The three of them were standing outside a warehouse; it was big, gloomy and dark. 'Home Sweet Home.' Rain thought walking inside along side Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: ....  
  
Hiei: Kurama and I live together?  
  
Angel: IT'S MY STORY! Besides...remember that I'm high on sugar...  
  
Rain: I wouldn't argue with her...  
  
Angel: Yea...I could make someone else like Rain...  
  
Hiei: Who said I liked her?  
  
Angel: You don't? Ok I guess...  
  
Rain: ....  
  
Angel: Alright, alright... I wouldn't do anything...  
  
Rain: Thank you  
  
Angel: Sorry this chappy was short, and send me some more reviews! Please & Thank You! 


	15. AWW

Angel: ....  
  
Rain: What wrong with you?  
  
Angel: Nothing...  
  
Hiei: She's not hyper  
  
Rain: Your not?  
  
Angel: No, I need some sugar.  
  
Kuwabara: No you don't  
  
Angel: I NEED SUGAR!  
  
Everyone: *backs away from Angel*  
  
Rain: Relax.  
  
Angel: *walks into a room and locks door* must write...  
  
Kurama: She's gone made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -15  
  
AWW  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama showed Rain to a room, "I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok," Rain said waving good-bye and looked around the room in it was a bed, closet, desk, and a lamp. 'I've got to buy some clothes, money...damn.' Rain thought listening as Kurama said bye to Hiei.  
  
Rain left the room and found Hiei sitting on a couch watching television, 'So he watches TV like human.'  
  
"You need to get a mental block around me." Hiei told Rain.  
  
Rain reminded herself that Hiei could read minds, 'Oh, yeah...' Rain sat next to Hiei and kept her mind blank (Kinda hard, ne?)  
  
~*~  
  
"Admit it, my mother is better than your father!" Meisu yelled.  
  
"NEVER!" Koenma yelled back.  
  
Joy, Oger, and Botan watched as Koenma and Meisu fought about who was a better ruler. "How long has this been going on?" asked Botan.  
  
"About an hour, why?" answered Joy.  
  
"Feels more like decades." Oger said.  
  
"Yeah," Botan said.  
  
"ADMIT IT SHORTY!" Meisu yelled.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Koenma shoot back.  
  
"Meisu-sama, don't you this we should get back home?" asked Joy.  
  
"Not until Koenma says my mother rules better that his father!" Meisu answered.  
  
"You must be dreaming." Koenma said.  
  
"Oh, boy..." Joy said putting her hands on her head.  
  
"DREAMING!? We'll see your dreaming!" yelled Meiru walking away from Koenma. "Joy let's go as for you, Koenma-Chan, I'll see you in your nightmare!"  
  
Joy followed Meisu out of the office; Koenma looked at Botan and Oger, "What did she mean by that?"  
  
Botan and Oger exchanged looks. "I'm sure it nothing, Koenma sir." Oger responded.  
  
"I've got to go check up on Rain," Botan said disappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello? Rain? Kurama? Hiei?" Botan said walking into the warehouse. Botan walked around and found Hiei and Rain asleep with the television on 'The Discovery Channel.' Botan turned of the TV and walked away leaving the two demons alone.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
(A few minutes before Botan arrived.)  
  
Rain watched Hiei as he flipped threw channels, 'Pick one already.'  
  
"There's nothing to watch." Hiei said reading Rain thought.  
  
"Stop reading my mind." Rain said.  
  
"Ok, besides there's nothing important in there anyway." Hiei said still flipping threw the channels.  
  
'Whatever.' Rain thought rolling her eyes and paying attention to the TV. Hiei smirked and continued surfing.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Hiei had grown tired of watching television; he looked over at Rain she had fallen asleep a while ago on his right shoulder. Hiei sighed and closed his eyes. No sooner did Botan enter their 'home.'  
  
'Aww how cute.' Botan thought looking at the two demons and then walked away from them.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the resting Rain, "...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: Short, but sweet... Send some reviews PLEASE! ^_^ (Some sugar too!)  
  
Rain: Are you back to normal?  
  
Angel: Don't bug me....  
  
Rain: ....ok 


	16. What's up?

Angel: HI AGAIN!  
  
Everyone: Hey....  
  
Angel: OH YEAH I GOT SUGAR! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!  
  
Rain: *swear drop* are you ok?  
  
Angel: Yeah *cough* ok...  
  
Hiei: She's not ok.  
  
Angel: *covers Hiei's mouth* I'm ok don't worry about me!  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Angel: Enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -16  
  
What's up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei moved carefully away from Rain so not to wake her up; he looked for Botan she seemed to be gone, 'Probably back to Koenma.'  
  
"I'm back." Kurama said looking at Hiei.  
  
"I'm going out." Hiei responded.  
  
"Where's Rain?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She's sleeping on the couch." Hiei answered.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well? How was Rain?" asked Koenma as Botan entered.  
  
"She seemed ok." Botan answered.  
  
"Seemed?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes, she was asleep with Hiei." Botan said muttering the last part.  
  
"What?" Koenma said not hearing the last part.  
  
"Nothing." Botan said smiling nervously.  
  
"Sir, Joy was wondering if she could talk to Botan." Oger said.  
  
Botan looked at Koenma, "May I go?"  
  
"Go ahead," Koenma said.  
  
"Thank you Koenma sir." Botan said walking out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"How is she?" asked Meisu.  
  
"Very well." Botan responded.  
  
Joy looked at Botan, "What did you see?"  
  
Botan was getting nervous, "Eh- well all I saw was Rain and Hiei sleeping on the couch while the television was on, nothing bad."  
  
"Good." Meisu said.  
  
Joy looked over at Meisu, "Good, what do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Meisu responded walking into her room.  
  
"What's wrong with Meisu?" asked Botan.  
  
"I don't know, she's been acting this way since we got home." Joy responded. "Thanks for the update, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, bye!" Botan said leaving the house.  
  
'Something is going on.' Joy thought walking into Meisu's room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really don't worry so much about me." Meisu replied.  
  
"Meisu what happens if Rain doesn't find someone in three months?" asked Joy.  
  
"We will have to get Rain with Van." Meisu said staring out of a window.  
  
"Do you think she will stay with him?" Joy asked.  
  
"No, but she'll have to." Meisu said bowing her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain woke up and found Kurama sitting next to her watching television, "What time is it?"  
  
"Six, why?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No reason." Rain said rubbing her head.  
  
"Any of you hungry?" Hiei asked walking towards Kurama and Rain.  
  
Kurama and Rain looked at Hiei he had some food. "Where did you get it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not really." Rain responded.  
  
"Good." Hiei said handing Rain some of the food.  
  
"Thanks." Rain said taking the food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: Another chappy well done...I think.  
  
Rain: Who's Van?  
  
Angel: No one...  
  
Rain: .... 


	17. Van, the earth demon

Angel: SUGAR, SUGAR, I GOT ME SOME SUGAR!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Angel: SUGAR! SUGAR! GIMME SOME MORE SUGAR!  
  
Rain: Are you all right?  
  
Hiei: WHO THE HELL IS VAN?!  
  
Angel: SUGAR, SUGAR! SUGAR!!  
  
Hiei: LISTEN TO ME! WHO IS V-A-N!?!?  
  
Angel: ....YOU LISTEN TO ME................SUGAR! SUGAR! I GOT ME SOME SUGAR!  
  
Kurama: She's gone.  
  
Rain: Yep.  
  
Hiei: ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -17  
  
Van, earth demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Next morning)  
  
"Please follow me." Joy said walking to Meisu's room. "Meisu-sama, he's here."  
  
"Great!" Meisu yelled walking to the boy standing next to Joy.  
  
"Hello Lady Meisu," the boy responded.  
  
"Don't call me 'Lady' it make me feel old, please sit." Meisu said.  
  
He was a blond, blue eyed, handsome, muscular boy, "As you wish."  
  
"How are your parents, Van?" asked Meisu.  
  
"Well, who are you and Rain?" Van asked.  
  
"Wonderful, as a matter a fact it's Rain's time to look for a husband." Meisu said smiling at Van.  
  
Van grinned in his head, but kept a straight face, "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Meisu said, "Your families have known each other for many decades, ne?"  
  
"Yes, that is true." Van answered.  
  
"You mother and father have decided that you need to also get married soon." Meisu said staring at Van.  
  
"Yes, they have been talking about that." Van said.  
  
"They asked me if you could marry my daughter Rain, but there is a problem Rain seems to like another demon." Meisu said, "I didn't think that she would, so you will have to win Rain heart."  
  
'This will be a piece of cake,' Van thought.  
  
"If you wish to see her and being winning her heart, you will have to go to the human world." Meisu continued. "Do you wish to go now?"  
  
"Yes, if that isn't much trouble." Van answered.  
  
"Ok, Joy!" Meisu yelled.  
  
"Follow me, Van." Joy said.  
  
"Good-bye Van." Meisu said waving bye as Van and Joy disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama and Hiei were sitting on the couch while Rain was getting dressed and brushing her hair.  
  
"Hi!" Joy yelled appearing in front of the television along with Van.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hiei not paying no attention to the demon next to her.  
  
"Hello Joy." Rain said coming out of her room and smiling at Joy.  
  
Van looked at the three demons the short demon, the red-headed demon, and the beautiful girl demon, 'That must be Rain.'  
  
"Everyone this is Van, son of the earth god." Joy introduced.  
  
Van walked to Rain and kissed her hand, "You must be Rain."  
  
Hiei growled, but kept it low for no one to here, 'What the hell is he doing!'  
  
Kurama sensed a change from Hiei, he became angry at watching Van kiss Rain's hand, 'Hmm...'  
  
"Yes, I am Rain." Rain answered blushing at the kiss.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, my lady." Van said staring into Rain eyes.  
  
'He's creepy...' Rain thought smiling nervously at Van. "Ditto."  
  
'I'LL KILL HIM! First I'll get him away from Rain and then I'll kill him!' Hiei thought glaring at Van and looking at Rain. He could tell that she didn't want to be around Van anymore.  
  
"Well I better get back to Meisu, bye Rain-Chan!" Joy yelled disappearing.  
  
'Just my luck...' Rain thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van: *glaring at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *glaring at Van*  
  
Rain: *in the middle*  
  
Angel: It must suck to be you *eats some candy*  
  
Rain: It's your fault.  
  
Hiei: Why did he have to show up?!  
  
Van: Because I'm better that you and Rain deserves me.  
  
Rain and Angel: *sweat drop*  
  
Angel: Yeah...  
  
Rain: Right....  
  
Angel: Send some reviews please!!! 


	18. Jealousy

Angel: Z...z...Z...  
  
Rain: That sugar didn't last long did it.  
  
Van: Nope *scoots closer to Rain*  
  
Hiei: Stay away from her.  
  
Angel: SHH! You guys are loud...  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Angel: Van go sit over there and Hiei sit here.  
  
Rain: Some one gave you this.  
  
Angel: OoOoO Sugar....  
  
Van: *glaring at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *glaring at Van*  
  
Angel: Kids.... ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -18  
  
Jealousy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'I'LL KILL HIM! First I'll get him away from Rain and then I'll kill him!' Hiei thought glaring at Van and looking at Rain. He could tell that she didn't want to be around Van anymore.  
  
"Well I better get back to Meisu, bye Rain-Chan!" Joy yelled disappearing.  
  
'Just my luck...' Rain thought. "Are you staying here?" Rain asked Van taking a few steps away from him.  
  
"I will stay where ever you stay." Van answered.  
  
"Oh, great...." Rain said smiling and still taking steps away from him.  
  
(A week later)  
  
Rain has befriended Van, but her still kinda creeps her out. "He kept following me everywhere and always seems to get into a fight with Hiei." Rain told Botan and Joy.  
  
"Thought so, they seem to be jealous." Botan said.  
  
"Jealous?! Jealous of what?" Rain said looking at her door making sure no one was listening.  
  
"Meisu said that Van would have to win your heart, so that might have to be a reason." Joy said.  
  
"M-My heart!? You mean me falling in love with Van? But I don't love him, I love-" Rain stopped.  
  
"Who?" Botan and Joy asked leaning closer to the communicator.  
  
"No one...I've got to go later guys." Rain said closing the communicator. Rain opened her door and walked to the boys.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who?" Botan and Joy asked leaning closer to the communicator.  
  
"No one...I've got to go later guys." Rain said closing the communicator.  
  
Joy sighed and also closed the device, "You think it's him?"  
  
"It must be." Botan answered.  
  
"This might be entertaining though." Joy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hiei and Van fill have to fight for her love, that's why Meisu sent Van." Joy said walking to Meisu's room.  
  
"How is she?" Meisu asked.  
  
"Very well, Van and Hiei seem to be arguing about her." Joy reported.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to have sent Van?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Meisu said.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain found Kurama in the kitchen, "Where is Hiei and Van?"  
  
"Fighting again." Kurama answered.  
  
Rain sighed and sat on a chair, 'My life is hell.'  
  
In seconds Van and Hiei walked in the kitchen; they glared at each other and took at seat on either side of Rain. Kurama grabbed the food he was cooking and place a plate in front of everyone. "Dig in."  
  
Van, Rain, Hiei and Kurama ate in silence. Van and Hiei kept glaring at each other and looking at Rain. Kurama and Rain sighed and continued eating ignoring Hiei and Van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: SUGAR! Z...z...Z...  
  
Rain: *sits away from Hiei and Van*  
  
Angel: Z...z...Z...SUGAR! SUGAR! Z...z...  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Van: Does she always do that?  
  
Rain: Not often...  
  
Angel: REVIEWS PLZ! Sorry so short...MORE SUGAR PLEASE! Z...z...Z...z... 


	19. MEOW!

Angel: Hello again everyone...  
  
Rain: *watching Hiei and Van*  
  
Angel: What are they doing now?  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Hiei: *glaring yet again at Van*  
  
Van: *vies versa*  
  
Angel: Right... Enjoy the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -19  
  
MEOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiei you'll have to tell Rain that you have feelings for her, if not Van might get to her first." Kurama said looking over at Hiei.  
  
Hiei kept looking at Van and Rain as they talked, 'What could they be talking about?'  
  
*-*  
  
Rain listen as Van talked about something she really wasn't paying attention, 'Kami please someone safe me from him.'  
  
Van continued talking and staring at Rain, "So how has your time in the human world been?"  
  
"Very well I've made a few friends," Rain answered forcing a smiling, "what about you?"  
  
"Perfect now that I'm with you." Van answered taking Rain hand and putting it close to his chest.  
  
Rain blushed and smiling, 'THIS IS GONE FAR ENOUGH FOR ME!' "Will you excuse me?"  
  
"Of course." Van said letting go of her hand.  
  
Rain stood up and walked past Kurama and Hiei, 'Hiei seems pissed...'  
  
'Damn I can't read her mind.' Hiei thought watching Rain walk past Kurama and him.  
  
Rain walking into the bathroom and locked the door, 'I can't go back out there, Van will just keep bugging me.'  
  
'Oh well, this could be fun ya know.'  
  
'What the... who said that?' Rain thought opening her eyes and looking around the bathroom.  
  
'I'm your subconscious.' The voice said.  
  
'Kami not you again!' Rain groaned holding her head.  
  
'Yeah WHY HAVEN'T YOU TALKED TO ME!' yelled the voice.  
  
'Because I've done better without you,' Rain told the voice, 'what do you want? And what do you mean 'this could be fun?!'  
  
'Hello, Hiei and Van are fighting over you.'  
  
'You think I don't know that?'  
  
'Who would you rather marry? Van the earth demon. Or Hiei the fire demon.'  
  
'WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?! You should know the answered.'  
  
'Yes, I should, but you little brain is confusing me.'  
  
'LITTLE!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!'  
  
'Nothing, nothing, well who is it?'  
  
'Hiei of course....'  
  
'But...'  
  
'But, what? There is no but.'  
  
'Are you positive?'  
  
'Yes...maybe...I think.'  
  
'There that's what I'm talking about.'  
  
'Are you saying I might...'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
"Rain are you ok?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Rain responded forgetting how long she's been talking to the voice. 'We'll continue this later.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Rain came out of the bathroom and looked over at Van and Hiei they were yet again arguing about something, 'I need to get out of here.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Joy? Where are you?" Meisu asked looking around.  
  
"Here, Meisu," Joy responded appearing behind Meisu.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Meisu yelled holding her heart.  
  
"Gomen, Meisu, I didn't mean to scare you." Joy said putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"It's ok, now lets go speak with Koenma." Meisu said.  
  
*-*  
  
"Hello Koenma-Chan, we are here." Joy said smiling at the child-like person sitting on a chair behind a desk filled with paper work.  
  
"Hello Joy, Meisu please have a seat." Koenma offered.  
  
"That is alright." Meisu responded still standing up.  
  
"Fine, Botan has informed me that Hiei and someone YOU sent are having some trouble getting along." Koenma said.  
  
"That is true." Meisu said looking at Koenma.  
  
"Well I must know WHY you sent someone with out MY permission to the human world." Koenma said standing on his chair and glaring at Meisu.  
  
"That was MY option not YOURS!" Meisu responded glaring at Koenma.  
  
"If you want, Koenma-Chan we can't send someone to keep Hiei and Van from killing each other." Joy said.  
  
"Who, if I may ask." Koenma said.  
  
"You need not worry about that, I've got it all planned out." Joy said smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain walked into her room and saw a basket sitting on her bed, "What this?" Rain looked at it and saw a card, 'From: Joy, To: Rain-Chan.' Rain opened the basket and found something asleep in it, it was a black cat with a star on it's side. "A cat?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel: A neko  
  
Rain: A cat?  
  
Hiei: ....  
  
Van: ....  
  
Angel: KITTY! *hugs kitty* CUTE AND SOFT  
  
Rain:.....right  
  
Angel: REVIEWS PLEASSSE!!! SUGAR TOO!!!!!!! ^_^ *_* 


	20. The Neko

Angel: HELLO AGAIN!  
  
Everyone: Oh, no...  
  
Rain: .....  
  
Light: Hello, I'm Light Angel's friend and I will be hosting this story for the moment. *Looks over at the tied up Angel*  
  
Angel: MMMM!!!! MMMMMM!!!!! (Translation: LIGHT!!! LIGHTTTTTT!!!!!)  
  
Rain: What you do to her?  
  
Light: Nothing *angel-like look*  
  
Rain: ...  
  
Light: Enjoy the story *Evil laugh*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -20  
  
The Neko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain picked up the cat in was still sleeping peacefully, "Wonder what your name is."  
  
"You can ask Rain-Chan," someone said.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Rain.  
  
"Here."  
  
Rain looked down at the cat, "Y-You can talk!?"  
  
"Yes, it seems I can."  
  
The cat jumped out of Rain arms and landed on the bed, "My name is Yuki, a friend of Joy."  
  
"Why did joy send you here?" asked Rain.  
  
"To make sure Hiei and Van do not kill each other, now Lady Rain please take me to the demons in this house hold." Yuki ordered.  
  
"Ok," Rain said picking Yuki up and walking to the living room. Hiei and Van sat as far as possibly away from each other, Kurama was standing by a wall. Rain entered the living room with Yuki in her arms, "Hi guys."  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I am not a thing," Yuki hissed, "I am Yuki."  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Van.  
  
"Making sure you two numskulls don't do something stupid." Yuki said glaring at Van and Hiei.  
  
"Numskulls?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Yes, numskulls." Yuki repeated.  
  
"Rye, be nice." Rain said.  
  
"As you wish." Yuki said. Yuki jumped out of Rain's arms again and sat on the floor looking at Hiei and Van, "You two must really want-"  
  
Rain picked Yuki up before she could finish her sentence; "Yuki let's go have a talk in my room."  
  
"But-" Yuki said being taken into Rain's room.  
  
Rain put Yuki on her bed and stared at her, "You have a human form don't you?"  
  
"Wh- Of course not." Yuki said sweat dropping.  
  
Rain kept staring at Yuki, "Yes, you do that's what the stars for."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Joy taught me something's before I came to the human world." Rain said remembering.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"See the crest on your forehead is when you need a mate as my demons of my type call it, a star on an animal means it has a human form." Joy said.  
  
"So do you have a star?" asked Rain.  
  
"Yes, in my animal form though." Joy answered.  
  
"What kind of animal are you?"  
  
"I'm a tiger demon."  
  
"Back to the types of symbols."  
  
"Ok, now a demon with a..."  
  
(And so on...)  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Then I guess I'll show you." Yuki said glowing red. Yuki now had silver eyes, black hair, claws, and looked about the age of Rain.  
  
"Wow." Rain said staring at Yuki.  
  
"Thank you." Yuki said smiling.  
  
"At least now I have someone to talk to besides Kurama." Rain thought out loud. "Come on I'm sure you are hungry, ne?"  
  
"Yes!" Yuki said following Rain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who did you send?" asked Botan.  
  
"Who else but my dear friend, Yuki, the greatest neko demon." Joy responded.  
  
"A neko demon?"  
  
"Yes a neko demon, I'm sure she will do fine and besides Rin could really use someone to talk to don't you think Botan?" Joy said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Botan answered.  
  
"You did a good thing Joy," Meisu said.  
  
"Thank you, Meisu." Joy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Another chapter well done.  
  
Rain: Hey what happened to Light?  
  
Angel: She's a little busy at the moment.  
  
Light: MMMMMM!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel: *throws Light into a closet* Reviews please!!!!!!! 


	21. No Hiei? Part 1Part 2

Angel: *Swimming in sugar pool*  
  
Rain: What in kami's name are you doing?  
  
Angel: Swimming!  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
  
Van: That looks like fun.  
  
Angel: *writes something on a poster* 'No one named Van is allowed in pool'  
  
Van: WHAT?!  
  
Everyone: *Jumps in pool*  
  
Angel: *appears next to Van* don't worry it's mostly because you creep me out.  
  
Van: ...  
  
Angel: ANYWAY BACK IN THE POOL! And enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -21  
  
No Hiei? Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A month later)  
  
"VAN! What do you think your doing!" Rain yelled throwing Van off her. Kurama and Hiei left for a mission earlier that day; Hiei really didn't fell like leaving, but he had to.  
  
Ever since then Van has been trying to get more 'friendlier' with Rain; Yuki wasn't much help either, "Come on, Rain."  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rain yelled dodging Van for the second time.  
  
"What wrong?" asked Van.  
  
"VAN IF YOU TOUCH ME I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE KIDS!!" Rain yelled walking to her room.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Yuki yelled following Rain. (Cat form)  
  
"I can't wait until Hiei and Kurama get back!" Rain said locking her door.  
  
"You mean until Hiei gets back to save you from Van, ne?" Yuki said.  
  
Rain felt her face heat up, "Yeah, I guess. What's wrong with Van he's acting weird!"  
  
"Must be a guy thing." Yuki said.  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Rain-sama I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Van said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Van leave us alone!" Rain shouted.  
  
"Rain-Chan please let me in!" Van begged.  
  
"NO, VAN!"  
  
"RAIN!"  
  
Yuki grew tired of this argument, "Van please leave Lady Rain and I alone so we may talk."  
  
Rain and Yuki heard Van sigh deeply and walk away from Rain's room, "Thank you Yuki-Chan."  
  
"No problem." Yuki said smiling.  
  
'Kami, I hope Hiei is ok.' Rain thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you really have to send Hiei on a mission, Koenma-Chan?" asked Joy looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I did." Koenma answered.  
  
"But that leaves Van with Rain." Meisu whined.  
  
"So?" Koenma said.  
  
"How long will Hiei be gone?" asked Joy.  
  
"A few days, nothing to worry about." Koenma answered.  
  
"A FEW DAYS!?" Meisu shouted.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Koenma asked.  
  
Joy tried to calm Meisu down, "Don't worry Meisu remember Yuki is still with them."  
  
Meisu relaxed a bit, "Let's go Joy."  
  
"Good-bye Koenma-Chan." Joy said bowing and leaving along with Meisu.  
  
~*~  
  
"HIEI! PAY ATTENTION WILL YOU!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I am paying attention, idiot." Hiei responded.  
  
"You where staring into space, Hiei." Kuwabara said.  
  
"And what if I was?" asked Hiei.  
  
"We need your full attention so we can get this mission done and get home sooner." Yusuke said.  
  
'We better get home sooner.' Hiei thought following the group.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain listened to try and find where Van was at, 'Where could he be?'  
  
"He might be asleep, you know." Yuki said.  
  
"I don't want to take any chances." Rain said still listening.  
  
"Well I'm going to sleep." Yuki said curling up on Rain's bed and falling slowly to sleep.  
  
Rain opened her door and looked around, Van must have been asleep she didn't hear any movement in the warehouse. Rain walking into the living room and didn't find Van, 'Kami where is he?' She slowly backed up from the living room only to bump into something, 'Please no.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -22  
  
No Hiei? Part -2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain felt his arms wrap around her waist and his head nuzzled against Rain neck, "Why are you afraid?"  
  
If his arms weren't wrapped around her waist she would have fallen to the floor, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smirked, "I wanted to be with you."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"They are doing fine with out me, besides do you really think I'd leave you here with Van?" Hiei asked.  
  
(A/n- D Thought it was Van huh?! D)  
  
Rain smiled, turned around and looked into Hiei eyes, "Don't leave me with him ever again."  
  
Hiei hugged Rain, "Ok."  
  
"Where Van anyway?" Rain asked.  
  
Hiei smiled, "Somewhere."  
  
(A/n- u_u you don't want to know.)  
  
Rain sighed and walked with Hiei to her room, Yuki was still asleep she was still in her cat form and drooling. 'Looks like she's having a good dream.' Rain thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Light: THAT WAS TOO SHORT!!  
  
Angel: So sue me.  
  
Light: I WILL!  
  
Angel: Damn, not again!!!!!!  
  
Light: *on phone with her lawyer*  
  
Angel: e_e You want get any money just to let you know...... 


	22. TADA!

HELLO EVERYONE!!!  
  
All my stories will be postponed until further noticed. Have a great day/night.  
  
Angel: e_e that was such the robot monkey I bought...  
  
Light: When did you get a monkey robot?!  
  
Angel: A while ago. Anyway school's almost here so I have lest time writing, but don't worry I'll try to fit sometime into my schedule!  
  
Light: I wanna monkey robot.  
  
Angel: To bad  
  
Light: GIVE ME THAT MONKEY!  
  
Angel: *runs with monkey* NOOO!!!!!! BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!  
  
Light: *runs after her* COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!! 


	23. Planning

Angel: *hearts in her eyes and day-dreaming about HER man*  
  
Everyone: *Staring at Angel*  
  
Rain: WHAT TOOK YOU!?  
  
Angel: School....duh, NO LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN CONTINUE DAY-DREAMING!  
  
Rain: Weird......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -23  
  
Planning  
  
(If you are looking for chapter 22 it is put together with chapter 21)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you going to get married already!" Joy said starting to cry.  
  
"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday you were trying to pick between Hiei and Van!" Botan added also crying.  
  
Rain, Keiko, Yuki, and Shizuru (Is that right?) watched Botan and Joy crying together. "Ok you two get in control, we still have to practice for Sunday." Rain said holding a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Yeah, Botan save it for Sunday." Shizuru said.  
  
"Alright, come on you guys lets practice already!" Rain whined.  
  
"Guys?!" Botan, Joy, Keiko, Yuki and Shizuru yelled.  
  
"You know that I mean!" Rain yelled.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yuki walked into Rain room and saw her STILL asleep, "Rain? RAIN!"  
  
"What?" Rain asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Do you remember what day it is?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Monday?" Rain answered yawning.  
  
"Yes, but do you know what it stands for?"  
  
"Eh...your birth day?"  
  
Yuki thought for a moment and then shook her head, "NO! It means that you have only 3 more weeks in the human world to pick either Van or Hiei."  
  
"I know." Rain whispered staring at her hands.  
  
Yuki stared at Rain, "Rain."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"NO!" Rain yelled walking in front of Yuki, Keiko, Botan, Joy and Shizuru.  
  
"YES!" yelled Yuki, Shizuru and Joy.  
  
"I don't want to have a....." Rain trailed off.  
  
"Come on Rain." Yuki said.  
  
"NO AND THAT FINNAL!" Rain yelled.  
  
Yuki, Shizuru and Joy gave up. "Why not, Rain-Chan?" Joy asked.  
  
Rain blushed, "Because I don't want to have one!"  
  
"Let's change the subject, ne?" Botan asked.  
  
"Fine, how is your groom lately?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Ok, why?" Rain asked.  
  
"Just wondering 'cause I haven't seen him lately." Yuki said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I guess I'll see you all at the wedding, ne?" Rain asked. Joy, Yuki and Van where standing behind Rain.  
  
"It's been nice meeting you Rain." Keiko said forcing a smile and looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Same here, kiddo." Shizuru said.  
  
Rain smiled, looked over at Hiei and the quickly looked away, "We better get going."  
  
"We'll visit soon." Yuki said waving good-bye at everyone.  
  
Rain looked at Van, '.....picked him.'  
  
"Lady Rain," Van said holding his hand out, "Shall we?"  
  
Rain smiled and took his hand, "Ok."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, come and get it!" Rain yelled placing some food on the table. Shizuru, Yuki, Botan and Joy came in talking about something. Keiko was helping Rain make whatever kind of food that Shizuru and Kuwabara had in their refrigerator. Kuwabara was with Yukina in the park.  
  
"The food looks great," Yuki said.  
  
"Thanks!" Rain and Keiko yelled in unison.  
  
"Kuwabara and Yukina left a note they said that they'd be back in a few minutes." Shizuru informed.  
  
"Well dig in!" Rain and Keiko yelled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Please place this letter on the floor and step back thank you," read a letter the Yusuke team got.  
  
"Well put it on the floor." Botan said.  
  
"Fine." Yusuke said.  
  
He put the letter on the floor and saw it disappear, in the place of the letter stood a hologram of a person. She had on a white kimono, her hair was in a ponytail, and snow-white skin; the girl looked at the group, "It's nice to see you all...kinda."  
  
"And you are?" Shizuru asked.  
  
The girl smiled, put her hand in front of her kimono and bowed her head, "I thought you wouldn't remember me, it is I, Rain-chan."  
  
"Rain?!" everyone yelled except Hiei.  
  
"Yes, it's been a year and as you see I've changed," Rain said keeping her head bowed, "I have sent this letter to invite all of you to my home. I will send Joy and Yuki to pick you up tomorrow."  
  
Everyone stayed silence and continued watching the hologram Rain. Hiei looked at the holograms hands he saw no ring, but it was hard to tell since she was covering her hands, 'A year, why did she choose to return in a year?'  
  
"See you all then, good-bye." Rain's hologram said disappearing.  
  
"Looks like someone has another chance to impress Rain." Kuwabara said looking over at Hiei.  
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara and walked away from the group. "Leave him alone, Kuwabara." Botan said.  
  
"Yes Kuwabara," said Keiko, "be nice."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Tomorrow is the big day, Rain-sama." Joy said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Rain said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, Rain, I'm sure everything will go alright..." Yuki said.  
  
"I hope your right, by the way he's not going to be there right?" Rain asked.  
  
"I already took care of that!" Yuki yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are not allowed to come to Rain wedding!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"I AM GOING!" he yelled.  
  
"NO!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure you don't go!" Yuki yelled grabbing him and taping him up to a chair.  
  
~*~  
  
"He won't show up." Yukie repeated.  
  
"Good." Rain said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rain & Yuki: Taping him up to a chair?  
  
Angel: e_e; what? I couldn't think of anything!  
  
Everyone: *Anime fall*  
  
Angel: SEND ME SOME REVIEWS! ^_^/)) 


	24. xx Did make you confused?

Angel: OK! Time to revile whom Rain is going to marry....e.e do you people honestly think that I'm gonna make Rain marry  
  
Rain: SHH...  
  
Joy: Yeah just write the story already!  
  
Angel: Alright, alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mind tricks:  
  
Chapter -24  
  
The REAL Wedding.  
  
(When I get back from school)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meisu, Joy, Meiru, Rain's grandmother, and Dimity, Rain's grandfather, where all in the same room staring at Rain; Rain was sitting staring at her with dress. "We are all so proud of you Rain-chan." Dimity said smiling at Rain.  
  
"Thank you, grandfather." Rain said still staring at her dress. Meisu and Meiru said that the dress was passed down generation to generation it was pretty, it looked like it was new, "Thank you for the dress, mother and grandmother."  
  
"I'm glad you like it honey." Meiru responded.  
  
Joy opened the door and looked at Rain, "Everyone is ready."  
  
Meiru and Dimity walked out first followed by Joy and Meisu and then finally Rain. 'I can do this.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone was waiting for the bride to arrive and the Yu yu gang was standing outside the entry. "Ok everyone get in place!" Joy yelled. Everyone stood in their rightful place; Kurama with Yuki, Yusuke with Keiko, Botan with Teenaged Koenma, Joy and Botan stood behind the right barer, a young inu demon. The doors opened and everyone walked out.  
  
(Pretty music)  
  
Kurama and Yuki walked out first, followed by Yusuke and Keiko, same with Botan and Koenma. The ring barer stumbled, but quickly regained, Joy and Botan giggled and then followed the young demon. They reached their seats and stood there...  
  
(e.e You know the song.)  
  
Rain and Dimity appeared at the door; everyone stood up, Rain and Dimity began walking down the aisle; Rain stared at her soon-to-be-husband, 'Hiei.'  
  
(e.e Why the hell would I make Van marry Rain? HUH? Any answers!? e.e thought so.........)  
  
(Another author's note: u.u sorry about that I haven't had any juice so I'm a little cranky.... Can ya blame me?)  
  
Hiei was also staring back at Rain, 'She's beautiful.'  
  
Rain smiled and continued staring at him blocking everyone else that was in the room, all she wanted to do was stare at Hiei and think about how much she loved him since the first day that she saw him.  
  
Dimity looked at Rain from the corner of his eye, 'She looked just like her mother and grandmother when they got married. Happy.'  
  
(e.e yeah, yeah, yeah to much author's notes BE HAPPY I'M EVEN WRITING THIS I could be doing my homework at this moment! Anyway, I'm gonna skip a few stuff....it's getting WAY to mushy for my good x.o;)  
  
"Do you Hiei take Rain as your wife?" asked the priest.  
  
(X.X sorry I can't remember what the priest person says...e.e it's been a long time since I've gone to a wedding...so deal with it.)  
  
"I do." Hiei answered.  
  
"And do you Rain take Hiei as your husband?" again the priest asked.  
  
"I do." Rain answered.  
  
"By the power invested in my I pronouns you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pries said smiling at the two.  
  
Rain and Hiei turn to each other and kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And they lived happily ever after.....  
  
Sucky ending, but hey I got lost of homework.  
  
O.O/)) Bye peoples!  
  
P.s. Sorry it was short e.e; 


End file.
